Known telecommunication networks allow a voice message from a telephone call initiator to be stored in a recipients voice mailbox. Generally, a voice message from a telephone call initiator will be stored in the recipient's voice mailbox when the recipient's telephone is being used for another telephone call. Many times, it is also desirable to route the initiator's telephone call to the recipients voice mailbox even when the recipient is not using their telephone. For example, when the intended recipient is speaking to someone in a meeting, the recipient may not want to be interrupted by a telephone call at that time. Accordingly, there is a need for a telephone and a method related thereto for routing a telephone call to a recipient's voice mailbox when the intended recipient is speaking.